(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfonamide derivatives, and more particularly to novel sulfonamide derivatives having thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonism and intermediates for the preparation thereof.
(2) Prior Art
Some sulfonamide derivatives having thromboxane antagonism have been known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,058, but the action is insufficient.
As a result of the earnest research, the present inventors have found novel sulfonamide derivatives having thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonism, and have accomplished the present invention.